Shin
Shin, labeled The Average Joe, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Athens. He participated again as a contestant in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Shin has completed his time on Total Drama Do Over. Shinsquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamAthens.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Shin arrives on the island and immediately hits it off with Bridgette. In Not Quite Famous, shin is asked to lead his team, the Rabid Ducks. Later, Sierra asks Beth to hook Geoff and Bridgette up, thinking THEY like each other, not Shin and Bridgette. Geoff gets mixed up in the love letters the two constantly send eachother and is manipulate by Alejandro, who intercepts the letters to make Geoff jealous of Shin. Geoff is persuaded into rigging the votes and eliminating Shin in Who Can You Trust?. This is the same episode that Shin and Bridgette admit they like eachother and hook up. Shin's memory lives on as Bridgette feels sorrow for his loss, but Geoff takes advantage of her sadness, but later admitting what he did out of guilt. In the finale, Shin roots for Dj. In the TDIDO special, Shin goes off with Bridgette and Geoff on their search for the million. Shin ends up being drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Shin is selected to be on the Screaming Gaffers as a vice captain with captain Gwen. Bridgette is sad that he's on a different team, but manages. Shin quickly suspects that Scott is behind his team's losing streak, due to Scott's past of throwing challenges. Shin is not allowed to take the leadership role when Gwen is eliminated in Musical Blunder Number. Shin and Bridgette plan to get to the merge, but Shin worries he won't be able to, so Chef manipulates Shin into joining him in an alliance. Chef illegally tampers with the votes and eliminates B in 3:10 To Crazytown, allowing Shin to be the team captain. Shin leads more accusations on Scott when their team loses, and eventually makes a deal with Scott that if he can prevent them from losing, he'll stay. After Scott completed the deal thoroughly, he was eliminated regardless in Full Metal Drama. Eva joined the game in Full Metal Drama and planned to toughen up her team, she stole the leader position from Shin. After the merge, Izzy and Brick became supicious of the alliance and discovered it. While Izzy was eliminated, Brick told Bridgette in The Princess Pride and drove Shin to guilt after they broke up. Shin eliminated himself in hopes of restoring his honor that episode, and called off the alliance. In the finale, he votes for Harold. In the TDADO special, Shin and Lightning compete on their own reality TV show. Shin also reveals that he and Bridgette broke up again for mysterious reasons. He qualifies for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after staying on the bus after they crash on their way to Orpha Studios. Total Drama World Tour Do Over Shin returned to the show with his history of cheating, which his castmates did not hesitate to rub in his face. Due to this, he becomes significantly harsher in how he communicates with his team. He becomes upset when Chris horribly misrepresents the Japanese culture in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, belittling Sam and arguing with Gwen. Shin used his knowledge of Japanese culture in his team's hijacked commercial, but the judges found it too obscure, resulting in his elimination. In The Aftermath VI, Shin is forced by Alejandro to reveal why he and Bridgette didn't get back together after the misunderstanding, and Shin revealed that he was gay and had used her as a beard. Total Drama All Stars Do Over Shin arrived as a member of the Villainous Vultures in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1. He was enraged and confused as to why he was assigned to the team containing the bad guys. He had been labeled so since he cheated in Total Drama Action Do Over and became a bully in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Shin works to redeem himself and fix his title. During Evil Dread, Duncan and Mel taunt Shin constantly, provoking him. In Saving Private Leechball, '' Mike '' knocks Shin out with a leech gun. Shin recovers, but doesn't remember who hit him. In Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?, Shin befriends Leshawna after she stands up for him against Mel. Shin competes in the challenge and wins for the opposite team, The Heroic Hamsters when he rescues Courtney from burning in a tower set on fire by Mal. Shin is eliminated by his team, but gains the respect of the heroes. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Shin was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called his parents. In The Final Wreckening, Shin had the option to attack Bridgette along with the rest of the Villainous Vultures, which he declined to do, allowing her to try and win. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Shin has yet to outrank Beth, Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Shin has yet to outrank Dawn, Mike and Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Shin has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *He has not competed against any other generation. Gallery SHINS.jpg ShinPromo.jpg Trivia *Shin sang in a total of three songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die *Shin is currently one of seven contestants to have participated in only four seasons, the others being Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Brick and Abigail. Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Team Athens Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Characters Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:Original Characters Category:CoGreen's Original Characters